


Глупое сердце

by rio_abajo_rio



Series: Ты свёл меня с ума [8]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саммари автора:<br/>Финдекано пробирается на кухню в поисках съестного и находит куда больше, чем он может перенести…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Глупое сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Foolish Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911270) by [LiveOakWithMoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss). 



— Есть хочу, — Финдекано подтолкнул Майтимо ногой. — Эй! Спишь, что ли?

— М-м-м, — Майтимо лежал на животе, обнажённый, поперёк всей кровати. Лицом он уткнулся в собственное предплечье и казался совершенно удовлетворённым и совершенно измотанным. Похоже, он был вообще не способен пошевелиться.

Финдекано преисполнился самодовольства… и толкнул кузена опять.

— Майтимо!

Майтимо застонал.

— Ну что ещё, Финьо? — он перекатился на свою половину кровати, поморщившись. — Да не может быть, чтоб тебе опять хотелось! Сомневаюсь, что я способен на это.

Самодовольство Финдекано подросло ещё, и он ухмыльнулся — но покачал головой:

— Так уж и быть, позволю тебе прийти в себя сначала.

— Тогда с какого перепугу ты не спишь?!

— Есть хочу, — терпеливо повторил Финдекано. — Я уверен, что питание — это ключ в восстановлении сил после того, как пришлось перетрудиться. Как, например, делать всякое такое с верёвками и смазкой для меча… Или вот, например, прямо на этом столе — сломав стул под ним…

Майтимо беспомощно посмотрел на тот самый стол. Финдекано ощутил мимолётную вспышку вины, переведя взгляд туда же: разломанный стул, разлитые чернила, испорченные бумаги… Но вину быстро заглушило воспоминание о Майтимо, прижатом к столешнице, длинных волосах, скользящих по тёмному дереву, вздохах и мольбах…

Финдекано подавил триумфальную улыбку и произнёс:

— Так что я нагулял аппетит.

— Я тебе уже говорил, что ты ненасытный? — Майтимо накрыл лицо подушкой.

— Ну-у, не в таком случае, но да, ты уже так меня обзывал, — Финдекано скрестил руки за головой и, откинувшись на изголовье, ласково смотрел на растрёпанную голову Майтимо.

— Финдекано, да ты меня просто всех сил лишил, — раздался в ответ придушенный голос Майтимо. — Спи уже.

— Ну не дуйся так, — ответил Финдекано, играя с прядью волос Майтимо. — Считай это расплатой за все случаи, когда я сам был полностью выведен из строя благодаря тебе. Или частенько наутро ходил враскоряку. Помнишь, как мы забрались в мастерскую твоего отца… или то утро в саду, когда мы поломали жимолость моей матери, или…

— Да тише, — шикнул Майтимо, — чудовище! Как ты можешь всё ещё не спать и болтать? Нам осталось спать считанные часы.

— Я не устал, я голоден, — беспечно хмыкнул Финдекано. Он рассеянно вплёл пальцы в рыжий водопад длинных волос Майтимо, тот тихо выдохнул с наслаждением, и Финдекано улыбнулся. Очень скоро от такого расчёсывания Майтимо расслабился и соскользнул в сон, и Финдекано с досадой подумал, что вряд ли мог найти лучший способ потерять собеседника.

Ну ладно, Майтимо и так недосыпает, надо дать ему время до утра…

Но пока…

Всё ещё бодрый, Финдекано осторожно слез с постели, прикрыв наготу Майтимо простынёй. Он погасил все свечи, кроме одной, натянул штаны, которые оказались верхними в куче одежды на полу — скорее всего, они были его собственные, так как были ему впору. Бросив через плечо тёплый взгляд на спящего кузена, он бесшумно выскользнул за дверь.

Тихонько пробираясь по коридору к лестнице, Финдекано держал ухо востро и настороженно ловил все звуки в доме. Но даже в эксцентричном, полном полуночников доме Феанаро всё казалось тихим и тёмным. На цыпочках Финдекано пробрался на кухню, надеясь там перекусить.

Он обнаружил там корзину с фруктами, и уже с воодушевлением почти впился зубами в золотистую грушу, как вдруг в темноте раздался чей-то голос.

— Финдекано.

Финдекано подпрыгнул, чуть было не уронив грушу, и быстро развернулся, размахивая фруктовым ножом, как мечом.

Из темноты в полосу серебряного света от окна шагнул его дядя, в рабочей одежде для кузницы. Он чуть склонил темноволосую голову.

— Что ты не спишь так поздно, племянник?

Финдекано подавил желание спрятать грушу за спину, словно провинившийся ребёнок, и аккуратно положил её на стол. Затем, превозмогая стыд за неподобающую одежду, он улыбнулся дяде.

— Почувствовал, что голоден, и пришёл перекусить, — он поднял взгляд навстречу взгляду Феанаро, пытаясь не моргать под его напором. — Дядя, если я разбудил тебя, пожалуйста, прости.

— Ты не разбудил меня, — произнёс Феанаро, — я не так уж много сплю в последнее время. Услышав шаги, — он красноречиво пожал плечами, — я пришёл проверить, кто же из моих сыновей на этот раз таскает с кухни еду.

— …И вместо сына нашёл племянника, — вставил Финдекано в попытках окончательно пролить свет на ситуацию. — Ещё раз прошу прощения за беспокойство. Я вернусь обратно…

— В комнату Нельяфинвэ, — тихо продолжил Феанаро.

Финдекано сглотнул и кивнул.

— Я… наши разговоры этой ночью затянулись, и Майтимо предложил заночевать у него, чтоб не возвращаться домой в такой поздний час…

— О да, — произнёс Феанаро, его глаза так и не отрывались от лица Финдекано. — Мой старший сын очень гостеприимен, не так ли?

— Да, — беспомощно ответил Финдекано.

— И ты очень много времени проводишь здесь.

— Я… — Финдекано проклял недостаток у себя лукавства, присущего кузенам. Он бы сейчас отдал всё за непроницаемую маску Майтимо или за гибкую дипломатичность Финдарато! — Я же вырос с твоими сыновьями, Майтимо — мой лучший друг. Я привык чувствовать тут себя как дома… как в доме своего отца…

Ох, это он сказал совершенно зря, так как глаза Феанаро мгновенно сузились, и он шагнул вперёд.

— Как в доме своего отца… о да!

— Я… — Финдекано опять растерял все слова и проклинал свою неуклюжесть, совершенно не понимая, почему дядя смотрит на него с таким подозрением и неприязнью. — Приношу свои извинения, что злоупотребил твоим… вашим гостеприимством, дядя. Я лишь имел в виду…

— Вы очень близки с Нельяфинвэ, — резко сказал Феанаро. — Куда ближе, чем мы с твоим отцом. Интересное дело, а?

— Почему ты… вы так решили? — спросил Финдекано в полной растерянности.

Феанаро расхохотался так, что Финдекано вздрогнул.

— Между мной и Нолофинвэ нет любви, — ответил он, подходя ближе. — А вот его старший сын гораздо чаще обнаруживается в моём доме, нежели в своём, совещаясь с моим старшим сыном. О чём, хотел бы я знать!

Финдекано не отвечал, надеясь, что вопрос задавался не ради ответа. Потому что иначе всё, что он мог сказать, было бы: «Потому что он трахает меня до полной отключки мозгов, дядя. А ещё я безнадёжно в него влюблён.»

— Чего ты хочешь добиться с помощью дружбы с моим сыном? — вопрос ударил Финдекано, как хлыст, и он непроизвольно отступил назад, впечатавшись в стол.

— Что?!

— Чего ты надеешься достичь, сын Нолофинвэ? — спросил Феанаро, его глаза в ночной тени стали пугающе непроницаемы; в них мерцало что-то безумное. — Зачем ты здесь, в моём доме, словно верный пёс моего сына, рыскаешь ночами по моим покоям?

Финдекано, в растущей панике, отпрянул от стола со словами:

— Дядя…

— Не смей называть меня так! — отрезал Феанаро, придвигаясь так близко, что Финдекано был вынужден отклониться назад, над столом. — Зачем тебя подослал твой отец? Что ты надеешься выведать?

Финдекано в недоумении разинул рот:

— Н-ничего, дядя, я только…

— Лжец! — тихо произнёс Феанаро. — Когда твой отец впервые подослал тебя шпионить сюда? Когда впервые он науськал тебя вызнавать мои секреты у моих сыновей?

— Да никогда! — в ужасе крикнул Финдекано. — Я никогда… Он никогда! Я только…

— Лжец! — вновь выплюнул Феанаро. — Я не потерплю шпионов в моём доме! — Его сильные гибкие пальцы сжались в кулаки, Финдекано отпрянул от стола, и фруктовый нож со стуком упал на пол.

— Отец!

Майтимо стоял в дверном проёме; яркие волосы окружали ореолом лицо белее белого.

— Что здесь происходит?

— Я отказываю твоему кузену от дома, — произнёс Феанаро мертвенным мягким голосом.

Майтимо, словно получив смертельный удар, ухватился за дверной косяк.

— Ты… но почему?

— Я не потерплю сына Нолофинвэ, шпиона и мальчика на побегушках между нашими домами, — холодно сказал Феанаро. — Попрощайся, Нельяфинвэ. Финдекано уже уходит.

В оцепенении, Финдекано развернулся и вышел из кухни прочь. Он ни единого слова не сказал дяде и прошёл мимо смертельно бледного Майтимо.

Тот поймал его уже перед входной дверью, ухватил за локоть и зашептал:

— Финьо! Что случилось?

— Твой отец случился, — выпалил Финдекано, его трясло. — Он обвинил меня, что я марионетка моего отца, что послан, чтоб шпионить за ним через тебя. А я-то боялся, что он подозревает, что я с тобой сплю!

— Он… что? — Майтимо отпустил руку Финдекано, пошатнувшись. — Он думает, что ты шпион?!

— А ты тоже так думаешь, Майтимо? — горько спросил Финдекано. — Ты тоже думаешь, что моя дружба — только притворство, чтоб иметь возможность таскать моему отцу-интригану сплетни из вашего дома?

— Конечно, нет! — сказал Майтимо с отчаянием. — Финдекано…

— Он сошёл с ума? — прошептал Финдекано, глядя на него. — Майтимо, что с ним не так? Почему он…

— Прекрати, — резко произнёс Майтимо. — Он просто беспокоится. Он привык никому не доверять.

— Да он же одержим, — пылко воскликнул Финдекано, — одержимый, безумец, как только можно думать про меня…

— Не смей говорить так о моём отце! — заявил Майтимо, и Финдекано отшатнулся от внезапного холода в его голосе.

— Майтимо… да как ты можешь защищать его? Он меня выкинул из твоего дома, как шпиона!

— Пожалуй, тебе правда лучше уйти, — проговорил Майтимо, и его глаза — так похожие на отцовские! — подумал Финдекано в отчаянии — были непроницаемы.

Финдекано потянулся к нему, умоляя:

— Майтимо, ну пожалуйста…

— Я пришлю твои вещи завтра, — невыразительно продолжил Майтимо. — До дома твоего отца близко.

На смену шоку и боли от обвинений Феанаро и того, как оттолкнул его Майтимо, к Финдекано пришёл гнев и чувство, что его использовали, — и всё это затопило его до краёв.

— Так ты выгоняешь меня — из своей постели, полуголого — и всё из-за больных фантазий твоего отца…

— Ты не понимаешь, — прервал его Майтимо. — Ты даже не представляешь…

— О, ты прав! — с горечью выдохнул Финдекано. — Я не понимаю. Объяснил бы мне, что ли!

— Говори тише, — с нажимом ответил Майтимо. — Мой отец должен знать, что я достоин доверия, чего б мне это ни стоило.

— Но ты же не можешь думать… Майтимо, ты знаешь, что я не шпион! Если ты так боишься утратить его доверие, то почему бы не сказать ему правду? Уверен, что ему правда не хуже, чем-то, в чём он подозревает меня! Скажи ему: я не наушничаю отцу, единственная причина того, что я провожу с тобой все ночи, не в том, что я шпион, а в том, что я твой любовник, и мы…

— Нет, — произнёс Майтимо жёстко, его глаза метнулись вверх проверить, не зажёгся ли на верхних этажах дома свет. — Это невозможно. Как я и говорил тебе… Мы были слишком беспечны и глупы, не думая…

— Глупы! — Финдекано дико расхохотался. — О-о-о, может, я и правда глупец, но я не позволю тебе бросить меня вот так. Валар, а ведь ещё час назад мы… — его голос надломился, и Майтимо отвернулся.

— Посмотри на меня, — взмолился Финдекано, — ну почему ты поступаешь так со мной?! — он потянулся к Майтимо, отступившему от него. — Я же люблю тебя, Майтимо.

— Тебе лучше уйти, — повторил Майтимо, отворачиваясь.

Дверь перед Финдекано захлопнулась, и он, совершенно раздавленный, остался один.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:
> 
> 0\. Бедняга Фингон. Кто ж не знает, что разгуливать полуодетым по дому родителей бойфренда — прямой путь к катастрофе. А если родитель — Феанор, то возможная катастрофа ещё катастрофичнее.
> 
> 1\. Всё началось забавно, а закончилось так грустно, хотя я вовсе этого не хотела…


End file.
